


Trump Makes Stan's Ass Great Again

by drforrester



Category: American Dad
Genre: Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Light BDSM, M/M, Parody Fic, Piss kink, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Threesome, Vore, boy/boy, it's so bad, lactation play, sexy trump, stan isn't into vore, vomiting towards the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drforrester/pseuds/drforrester
Summary: While watching Trump give a speech on television, Stan begins to have sexual fantasies involving him and the president elect. But what if fantasy became reality? (Also Roger is there because vore).





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE do not take this fic seriously. I pride myself as a good and serious writer but even the most serious of writers need to write at least one parody in their lives right? Well this is mine. Enjoy intentionally badly-written Stan/Trump smut with as many kinks shoved in as possible. Also I never use the word penis when I mean penis. Have fun!

Stan sat in the den watching the news. Just then Trump's face came into full view on the television. That blotchy face, those watery eyes, the toupee-like hair, something about him really turned the CIA agent on. 

Stan cleared his throat and adjusted his pants- he could feel his pengle starting to get hard. If only he could have The Donald here now- how he wished for the politician to make his ass great again. 

Suddenly, his faithful wife Francine interrupted his disturbed thoughts. "Stan are you feeling alright? You look ill." 

"I assure you Francine, I am perfectly fine-" Stan began. 

Just then, on the TV, Trump said "And I want to build a wall to keep the evil immigrants out." 

Stan's pengus shot straight up at the sound of such flawless political praxis. 

Francine glanced down at his crotch and gave Stan a worried look. 

"You know, on second thought Francine I think I'll call it a night." Stan said blushing. 

"But Stan it's only 5:30-" 

But he was already halfway up the stairs and paid her no mind. 

As Stan entered his room, expecting to find it empty, a big surprise greeted him there: Donald J Trump himself was lying on Stan's bed with a rose in his mouth wearing nothing but a tie. 

"Hello Staniel" Trump said in a low voice. 

Stan's clothes seemed to melt off him like wax on a candle and at once he was sitting facing Trump on the bed with only his underwear on. 

"O-Oh Mr. Trump," he spluttered, "What an honor it is to make your acquaintance." 

Trump tugged at Stan's underwear playfully. "I'd like to become acquainted with your dingle-dangle." He whispered. 

Stan's face turned bright red and, holding his breath, he allowed the blotchy-faced man to remove his underwear, revealing a throbbing, hard peen. 

Trump giggled, "That really turns me on." 

At once the two men were on each other. 

Trump kissed Stan roughly forcing his tongue between Stan's lips. Their tongues did battle as Trump squeezed Stan's exposed buns which were hard and muscular like his wiener. 

Trump pulled back and whispered huskily, "Turn over... I want to make your ass great again." 

Stan blushed and replied "Yes Trump-senpai". 

Once Stan was in position, Trump thrust his dingle-dangle between Stan's cinnamon buns. This was it- they were doing the hanky panky. 

Stan gasped as he felt The Donald's massive love steak slip into his orifice. The politician thrust and pulled and suddenly the two were in animalistic rhythmic motion together, propelled by their hips.

Stan moaned audibly and expelled seminal fluid from his big meat. 

"Ooh Mr. Trump!" He exclaimed, "Dig it in there Donald." 

"You'd like that wouldn't you." Trump whispered, pulling back and giving Stan's posterior a frisky slap. 

Stan groaned. He flipped over and pulled Trump's lips to his in a bold move driven by sexual ecstasy.

Trump was taken aback but charmed nevertheless. He bit Stan's lip to punish him for his boldness and didn't let his jaw slack until he tasted blood. 

Stan sighed. Pain was pleasure, pleasure was pain. 

Even if this was only a one-night stand, it was one Stan would never forget and he wanted to make sure Donald never forgot it either. 

"Oh Donald, please piss in my mouth" Stan begged, blushing.

"Only for you, Staniel," Trump said, winking. 

He positioned his disco stick in Stan's mouth and let go of the tension. 

At once Stan was flooded with sexual pleasure and Donald Trump's urine. He gurgled with joy as his mouth overflowed. 

The business man grinned and shoved his penne into Stan's mouth. Stan was choking, choking on piss and dick. 

Just then there was a creak as the door became ajar. "Hey Stan sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep but- Oh Jesus Christ what the fuck?!" 

The couple sat up, Stan blushing and Trump smiling a seme smile. 

"Care to join us?" The Toupee-haired man asked sexily. 

"You know I do you white pride piper." Roger said, licking his lips. 

"Now wait a second here, I can't do the diddly do with Roger, that would make me gay!" Stan protested, spitting out Trump's piddle.

"Now Staniel, no offense but you've been doing the sex act with me for the past hour-does that not make you gay?" Trump questioned huskily. 

"Well Mr. Donald J Trump, you certainly do have a point there." Stan agreed, "I'll do it." 

Stan sucked Roger's nip-nops while Trump thrust his shlong again into Stan's hole. 

"Oh Otis!" Roger exclaimed as Stan consumed his milk. "Oh--" 

The three of them all came at the same time, screaming with joy. The bed was now soaked with their bodily fluids. 

"Mr. Trump, that was amazing!" Stan said loudly as the three of them relaxed. 

"Ah but we're not done yet!" Trump announced.

"No? What else do you depraved home of sexuals do to pleasure yourselves?" Stan asked, looking at Roger for clarification.

"I think I know what that blotchy-faced orange wants." Said Roger, biting his lip, "Stan, *observe*" 

Suddenly, to Stan's horror, Donald J Trump was climbing into Roger's open maw. 

"Mr. T what are you doing??" Stan asked in shock. 

"It's called 'vore' jackass." Roger said, rather incoherently since he currently has the entire bottom half of the president elect down his esophagus. 

"See you on the other side, Staniel." Trump said, saluting. 

"Mr. Trump! Wait!" Stan shouted but it was too late. Trump's ugly toupee'd head has disappeared down Roger's throat. 

"ROGER NOOOOOOOO!" Stan shouted, shaking his fists in the air.

Roger swallowed heavily and burped. "Here comes the best part! Watch!" 

To Stan's continued horror, Roger's now giant and grotesque stomach began to squirm and wiggle. 

Stan jumped back. "You mean to tell me he's.... Alive in there!?" 

"Alive and thriving!" Roger said giddily. "Don't worry Stan, in a few hours you'll have your nightmare of a politician back safe and sound." 

"Oh thank god." Stan shouted. 

Suddenly, Francine burst into the bedroom. "Stan are you alright? I heard you shouting and I- Um... What happened in here." 

The three surveyed the scene, the soaked bed, Roger's humongous squirming stomach, and Stan, still naked and sweaty.

"I... Um... Well you see Francine I-"

Roger burped, "Excuse me, it seems like something I ate just didn't agree with me." 

And with that Roger proceeded to vomit up Mr. Donald J Trump, covered in stomach fluids but nevertheless alive. He winked at her seductively. 

With that Francine backed away two steps and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean honestly what were you expecting when you clicked on this fic? You did this to yourself.


End file.
